Savin' Me
by LeahMarie
Summary: Someone is taking his brother's death hard, who will save him? Inspired by NickelBack's song Savin' Me


**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to write another story I've been very busy, thanks to NickelBack's song "Savin' Me" I got this story idea. I really hope you like itand remember its just a story don't get mad at me.**

* * *

He satsadly in an old chair in the middle of his empty house, beer bottle in hand. Ever since the death of his brother he had slowly gone down hill. He started drinking a pack a day and when the effect of that wore off he started doing shots, he'd line about ten up and knock them all down without breaking a sweat. Once Vince McMahon found out about it he fired him on the spot, no he didn't retire they kicked him out. Said he was a disgrace to the company and needed to get help. But instead of listening he kept on drinking and by doing so he ruined his marriage; she said 'the hell with you' took the kids and left. It hurt him a lot but a couple of beers took all the pain away and that's mainly what he did all day, drink and sleep the pain away, the pain of losing his brother, family, and job he loved so much. But no matter how much he drank he never got drunk enough to get his late brother off his mind.

He stared at the bottle through hazy half-closed eyes and took another swig. The phone ringing startled him and he coughed as some of the toxic liquid slide down his wind pipe. He looked at the caller id and moaned. He didn't want to talk to him or anyone for that matter, he didn't feel like hearing more lectures he had already gotten plenty from his parents when they found him ata bar wasted one night.

The beep from the messaging machine interrupted his thoughts and he half listened as a deep hispanic voice filled the room,

"Hey Chavo, its me Rey…I know you're there can you please talk to me?"

There was a pause and Chavo took another swig of his beer and tossed it in the trash. Rey let out a sigh and then he continued,

"Chavo please I'm worried about you, your whole family is. Your mother told me she comes by your house every day but you never answer her."

He chuckled drunkenly as he pulled another beer out of the fridge and popped the top,

"If I have to come over there and bang down the doorI will and that's no lie, so I'm giving you ten seconds to answer the phone."

"1…2…"

_Who does he think I am? A child? _He thought as he sat down on the chair and sucked down the beer to drown out the pain that was rising in his heart,

"6…7…"

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and felt himself slowly slip into unconsciousness,

"9…10…click….beeeeeep…."

That was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

BANG

He let out a moan in his sleep and squeezed his closed eyes tight as pain shot through his head,

BANG

"uuhh"

BOOM

He jumped at the sound and turned towards where the door use to be and saw a livid Rey,

"Why can't you answer my phone calls!" he yelled

Chavo put a hand to his head and leaned back on the chair squeezing his eyes shut as his head began to throb,

"Please don't yell." He slurred.

"I'll yell all I want! Maybe it'll teach you not to drink!" Rey screamed.

Chavo jumped up in rage and quickly walked past Rey and out the door towards his low rider Eddie had given him,

"Where are you going?" Rey demanded.

Chavo ignored him and got in the low rider and sped off. He had no clue where he was going but he kept on driving until he stopped in front of the cemetery. He got out and slowly walked over the dew misted grass past all the tombstones until he reached one that read Eddie Guerrero 1967-2005 loving husband, father, brother, uncle, and friend.

Tears slowly slipped down his cheeks as he kneeled down and stared at the ground,

"I don't know what to do anymore." He choked, "This pain just won't go away.."

He took in along shaky sigh and looked up at the sky,

"I know what its like to be the last one standing, but I need to know what's wrong and right. I want to leave this life behind…I..I need someone to save me.." He was now openly sobbing and he closed his eyes tight and lowered his head in defeat,

"Please Eddie," He whispered, "I need help…show me a sign or… something."

Nothing happened and he let out a long sigh and shook his head. Moments later he heard a voice come from behind him,

"I knew I'd find you here."

Chavo turned his head and saw Rey with a small smile on his face. He turned his attention back to Eddie's tombstone and moments later he saw Rey's hand land on the carved angel on the stone, Chavo looked over at him kneeling next to him,

"Feels like he's been gone longer than seven months." Rey said sadly as he looked at the tombstone.

Chavo said nothing and he looked back at the stone.

Rey let out a heavy sigh, "Chavo we are all going through the pain but alcoholwon't ease it, it'll only make it worse.The pain may never go away but remember you have your friends and family that love you and will always be there for you when you need them."

He placed his hand on Chavo's shoulder and he winced at the touch but then relaxed, he looked at Rey through non-hazy tear filled eyes,

"Rey I'm so sorry for what I put you through. It was really selfish of me..I..I feel horrible." He choked as he looked down at his hands.

Rey pulled him into a hug and Chavo cried onto his shoulder as he felt all the pain and guilt melt away,

"Its ok Chavito I forgive you." He whispered.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven." He cried.

Rey released the hug and looked him square in the eyes while squeezing his shoulders, "Chavo everyone deserves to be forgiven it doesn't matter what they do." He said, "I..I love you like a brother," he choked, "And nothing will ever stop that love."

Chavo smiled as tears of happiness formed in his eyes, he was still loved, "I love you too bro." He choked.

Rey smiled and gave him a pat on the back, "Well how about we go say hello to the family, I know they've missed ya."

Chavo chuckled and stood up, "Sure, I just hope they don't ream me out."

"Oh believe me they will." Rey laughed.

He started walking towards the low rider and Chavo looked up at the sky and smiled,

"Thanks, te amo bro."

* * *

**The End**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
